Typical aircraft thrust reverser systems include blocker doors that inhibit and direct air flow in the fan air duct when the reverser is deployed. These blocker doors are assemblies in the fan air duct that include hinges, a drag link, a drag link attachment fitting, and a door panel. The drag link is connected to or fixed to the inner surface of the fan air duct with the draw link attachment fitting. The second end of the drag link is connected to the door. The door is rotatably connected to a translating sleeve of the aircraft nacelle. At landing, the translating sleeve is moved toward the aft of the aircraft. The movement causes the draw link to rotate the door into the fan air duct. The door inhibits at least a portion of the airflow through the fan air duct to flow into a series of shaped vanes in a cascade array that directs the air outward and forward to create a reverse thrust (e.g., activate the thrust reverser).
The typical structures associated with the thrust reverser that are present in the fan air duct (namely, the bracket and drag link) introduce aerodynamic inefficiencies in the fan air duct, which reduces the overall efficiency of the aircraft engine. More specifically, the structures reduce the efficiency of the system (e.g., the fan air duct) that is primarily responsible for creating thrust for the aircraft.